


Can you not, Tommy?

by GaySorcerer



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Billy and Tommy are 19, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySorcerer/pseuds/GaySorcerer
Summary: Tommy is being an ass at 3 amBilly’s ready to stab him





	Can you not, Tommy?

”TOMMY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T SHUT THE FUCK UP.” Billy screamed through the wall at 3 am, as tommy (the asshole) played the drums... at 3am

They didn’t really have a drum set, Tommy was playing on pots and pans. Billy was gonna FUCKING STAB someone. Unfortunately for him the closest person was the man laying next to him, equally as sleep deprived.

Now, Teddy was slowly becoming less likely to stop his boyfriend from slapping the shit outta his twin. At THIS POINT, he might even uncharacteristically encourage it.

”BILLY, ITS YOUR FAULT FOR GIVING ME COFFEE!” The speedster yelled in response, getting louder.

”I DID FUCKING NOT, I SAID, ‘Tommy, don’t drink my coffee.’ Then you said. ‘I’m the older brother, I make the rules’ THEN YOU FUCKING CHUGGED IT.” Billy yelled, storming out of the room and walking to Tommy’s door.

”... YEAH WELL YOU DIDNT STOP ME- DONT COME IN, IM NAKED.” The male with unusual hair yelled, the drums finally stopping.

”... why the fuck are you naked... TOMMY YOU ARE 19 YEARS OLD YOU CAN DRESS YOURSELF.” The mage yelled through the door.

”... you know David’s staying over right-“

”oh my fucking god, Tommy, I’m kicking you out of my apartment in the morning.”

“NOOOO BILLYYYY.”

”YOU DESERVE THIS!”


End file.
